Chibi chibi!
by Kaname Chyan
Summary: Os dourados voltam a ser chibi dourados graças a uma brincadeira do deus Chronos, Saori não aguenta a pressão e decide contratar babás para eles. [Babás arranjadas n.n] capítulo 1 on y.y
1. Ficha

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade...  
_

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Tive outra idéia de fic com os douradinhos!

**Resumo: **Os dourados voltam a ser chibi dourados graças a uma brincadeira do deus Chronos, Saori não aguenta a pressão e decide contratar babás para eles. Preciso de babás para os chibi douradinhos

Ahh! Gostei tanto de imaginar chibis durados, parecem tão fofos, apertáveis e mordíveis! Espero que vocês achem o mesmo e participem n.n

O que preciso na ficha de vocês (não precisa ser necessariamente uma garota babá, pode ser um garoto, como no meu caso n0n):

_Nome:_

_Apelido:_

_Como os chibis vão chamá-las (os mais pequenos podem não conseguir falar seus nome ou apelidos n.n):_

_Idade (não menos de 17):_

_Aparência:_

_Personalidade:_

_Adora:_

_Odeia:_

_Qualidades:_

_Defeitos:_

_Fobia de:_

_Hobby:_

_Gosta de crianças:_

_Sabe cuidar de crianças:_

_Como vai ver o anúncio e porque de aceitar o emprego:_

_Chibi dourado:_

_Vão se dar bem no começo:_

_Posso mudar alguma coisa caso precise?_

Agora a listinha de chibi dourados:

_Shion, 6 anos:_

_Mú, 2 anos:_

_Deba, 3 anos:_

_Saga, 5 anos:_

_Kanon, 5 anos:_

_Mask, 4 anos::_

_Aiolia, 3 anos:_

_Shaka, 2 anos::_

_Dohko, 5 anos:_

_Milo, 4 anos:_

_Shura, 4 anos:_

_Aiolos, 5 anos:_

_Kamus, 3 anos:_ Meu! #agarra chibi Kamus e foge# nunca pegarão ele de mim!!! X.x/

_Dite, 3 anos:_

Está aí! Espero que haja muitas aspirantes à babás! n.n

Avisos!

- Não escolherei por ordem de chegada, então CAPRICHEM!!! n0n/

- Acho que ninguém vai namorar ninguém no final, até porque eu acho que as garotas se apaixonarem por crianças vai parecer pedofilia X.x Mas nunca se sabe, posso acabar fazendo coisas malucas e fazer todo mundo ficar junto no final x.x Mas é mais provável que não haja casais T.T

- Já voltei da praia, e não abandonei _'Witchs and Wizards'_ não, só que deu essa idéia e tive logo que postá-la n0n

Kissu gentem n.u

Bye bye o/


	2. Algumas escolhidas

_**Chibi chibi!**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade..._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Oi moças! Ainda temos chibi douradinhos sobrando, e quem quiser participar ainda dá n.n Só peço que caprichem um pouco mais nas fichas, achei algumas moças muito parecidas x.x E o mais importante u.ú O debinha não sobrou! n0n

Agora a listinha de chibi dourados:

_Shion, 6 anos: _Cherry Miluxa/Emily

_Mú, 2 anos: _Mayumi Shinomori/Mariana de Oliveira Marinho

_Deba, 3 anos: _Angel Vv/Tatiana Hochheim

_Saga, 5 anos:_ Mari Sushi/Agata Tsukino

_Kanon, 5 anos:_ fabianinja/ Sara brown _(Preciso de mais informações da sua personagem n.n)_

_Mask, 4 anos: _Kari Maehara/Chloe Holland

_Aiolia, 3 anos:_ Immort-Aiko/ Liliane Del Vailer

_**Shaka, 2 anos: **_

_**Dohko, 5 anos:** _

_Milo, 4 anos: _Nicky sama/ Nicolle _(achei ótima para o miluxo u.ú principalmente a parte do "chantagem com chantagem" n0n)_

_**Shura, 4 anos:**_

_Aiolos, 5 anos: _virgo nyah/Alexander McHellen _(te coloquei com o Olos, pode ser? n.n?)_

_Kamus, 3 anos:_ Meo! n0n / Tamago Mitsuo _(um garoto n.n)_

_**Dite, 3 anos:**_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Sorry para aquelas que eu não peguei a ficha, mas vocês ainda podem participar n.n Só peço que façam garotas mais peculiares XD Ou até garotos! \n0n/

Kissus moças e moços n.u

See ya n0n/


	3. Escolhidas

_**Chibi chibi!**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade..._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Bom, aqui estão todas as escolhidas n.n Gomen para todas aquelas que não conseguiram!

Agora a listinha de chibi dourados e suas queridas babás:

_Shion, 6 anos:_ Cherry Miluxa/Emily

_Mú, 2 anos:_ Mayumi Shinomori/Mariana de Oliveira Marinho

_Deba, 3 anos: _Angel Vv/Tatiana Hochheim

_Saga, 5 anos: _Mari Sushi/Agata Tsukino

_Kanon, 5 anos: _fabianinja/ Sara brown

_Mask, 4 anos:_ Kari Maehara/Chloe Holland

_Aiolia, 3 anos:_ Immort-Aiko/ Liliane Del Vailer

_Shaka, 2 anos: _Camila-sama/Sessíle Wood

_Dohko, 5 anos: _July-chan/Any Lorraine (pode me dar mais informações sobre a personalidade da Any? n.n)

_Milo, 4 anos: _Nicky sama/ Nicolle

_Shura, 4 anos:_ dark elfe/Ayame Yukino

_Aiolos, 5 anos:_ virgo nyah/Alexander McHellen

_Kamus, 3 anos_: Meo! n0n / Tamago Mitsuo

_Dite, 3 anos: _Pure-Petit Cat/Chiaki Sakurai

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Fabianinja: de nada n.n acho que tá bom sim, qualquer coisa eu pergunto para você de eu precisar de mais coisas n0n_

_Mayumi Shinomori: eu que agradeço por mandar uma personagem tão legal para minha fic XD Já temos todas as garotas, agora é só esperar pelos capítulos n.u_

_virgo nyah: o Olos não é o maior dos pentelhos, mas digamos que não um dos mais quietinhos também n.n_

_Angel Vv: Uhul! Adorei que você tenha escolhido o Debinha n0n Só acho que vai ser duro carregar ele no colo X.x Ainda bem que ele tem duas pernas né? XD_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Bom, já temos todas as participantes, só tenho que começar a fic agora! Mas antes vem o prólogo que já está escritinho aqui n.n Amanhã eu posto ele n0n/

Kissus moças e moços n.u

Bye bye n.n


	4. Prólogo

_**Chibi chibi!**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade..._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Antes de do prólogo, vou falar um pouquinho do Tamago aqui n.n

_Tamago Mitsuo: 19 anos. 1,75m , ruivo, cabelos curtinhos e rebeldes, sua franja é levemente virada para a esquerda. Possui olhos verdes escuros, mas usa lentes de contato prateadas, para não ter que usar óculos e porque sempre quis ter olhos prateados, normalmente só as tira para dormir. Meio magricelo, não possui músculos, é um pouco afeminado, mas não chega a ser confundido com uma garota. Tamago é um típico garoto feliz, dramático, falante. Sempre mostra tudo o que está sentindo. Não é despistado, nem distraído. Sabe ser sério quando preciso. Ele morre de medo de televisões, por isso sempre passa longe se vê uma. (quem mandou assistir "O chamado" ¬¬)_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

**_Prólogo_**

Anos se passaram desde a última batalha dos cavaleiros, agora, o santuário estava na mais pura paz. Atena passou a ser protegida pelos cavaleiros de ouro, e começou a morar no Santuário, dando uma folga para os cavaleiros de bronze. (bem que ele mereciam vai -.-)

Mas como nem tudo é flores e doces (ou salgados xP), a deusa e seus cavaleiros mais fortes (ninguém duvida que sejam os dourados, né? ò.ó) estavam tendo mais uma reunião para falar de contas e gastos.

- Como todos vocês devem saber, os gastos do mês passado foram muito grandes – disse Saori, com um olhar reprovador – então acho que teremos que fazer alguns cortes este mês!

- Mais cortes??? Já não basta você ter tirado nossas faxineiras! Além de ter nos obrigado a limpar toda essa maldita escadaria!! – retrucou Máscara da Morte, vermelho de raiva.

- Mas não fui eu que mandei vocês fazerem uma festa na casa de câncer, que foi com o meu dinheiro, e a qual eu NÃO fui convidada! ¬¬

- Err... hehe! Aquilo não foi uma festa! Só estávamos... err... testando o material de festa! – Milo falou totalmente sem-graça.

- Claro... e eu sou a anta do Seiya para cair numa dessas ¬¬U Não sou a deusa da sabedoria a toa sabiam?

- Tá bem, tá bem! Admitimos nossa culpa... - disse Saga levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas logo continuou em defesa de todos – Mas você tem que entender Saori, sem nenhum deus maluco tentando dominar o mundo, a vida aqui no Santuário tá um tédio total!

- Acho que outro dia eu vi dois cavaleiros de prata apostando numa corrida de lesmas, mas logo depois eles decidiram que estava chato e jogaram sal nelas e apostaram para ver quem morria primeiro. - Kanon falou pensativo. (não sei no que ele está pensando u.u)

- E quem ganhou? – Aiolia perguntou, curioso

- Aiolia! Isso é pergunta que se faça! – Aiolos repreendeu o irmão – Coitadas das lesmas!

- Certo certo! Tadinhas das lesmas! Depois fazemos um minuto de silêncio para elas, mas fala quem ganhou!

- Nenhum dos dois! Os dois idiotas em vez te tacarem sal, tacaram açúcar! Haja paciência... ¬¬U

Ninguém comentou nada, mas estava claro que o calor da Grécia estava afetando os neurônios de certos cavaleiros.

De repente, uma voz misteriosa se fez ouvir, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado no local.

_- Ora ora, eu posso lhes ajudar com o tédio... _

E de onde a voz provinha, o deus Chronos apareceu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Mas nem dois segundos se passaram e a deusa Afrodite também apareceu, mas seu rosto tinha uma expressão de pura fúria.

- _Mas nem pensar! Eu é que vou ajudá-los! O senhor pensa que eu não v você roubando no joguinho de pedra, papel e tesoura? – _disse ela apontando o dedo na direção de Chronos e com um olhar acusador.

- _Mas eu cheguei aqui primeiro, então eu os ajudo!_

_- Você trapaceou! _

- Ta aí dois deuses malucos, só falta saber se eles querem dominar o mundo... – sussurrou Kanon para Saga, assistindo a discussão entre os deuses.

- _"O que esses dois vieram fazer aqui? Tomara que não causem confusão!" – _pensava Atena, começando a se preocupar.

Neste momento, Chronos soltou seus poderes nos dourados, formando uma rede de fumaça ao redor deles, impedindo que qualquer um pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

- _Háháhá! Fui mais rápido! - _disse Chronos, começando a rir como um maníaco. (não me perguntem o porque o.oU)

_- Mas como ousa! Seu trapaceiro de uma figa! Você verá só... vou ter minha vingança!_ – e falando isso, a deusa desapareceu.

_- Bom... espero que isso ajudo com o tédio n.n Até daqui dois meses, quando eu vou fazer eles voltarem ao normal n.n/ _

E logo Chronos também já não estava mais lá, deixando uma preocupada deusa para trás.

- Ai meu pai! O que o vovô foi fazer? (na mitologia Chronos é pai de Zeus que é pai de Atena, então ele é o vovô dela n.n) – choramingou Saori, ao ver quatorze crianças a sua frente, todas lindas e adoráveis, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Fim do prólogo n.n

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_July-chan: Ulha, bastante informação! n0n E.. Ter msn eu até tenho, mas não sou muito fã não T.T Então nem entro lá n.nU nha! Cuidado para não ser mordida de volta heim? Dohko pode ser calminho agora, mas quem sabe como ele foi quando kodomo X.xU _

_Camila-sama: adorei a tia abóbora n.n acho que os chibis vão adorá-la também n0n Já até imagino showzinhos de fantoches pelo santuário \o/_

_Angel Vv: huhuh! Quanto maior, melhor para abraçar non? n.u _

_Pure-Petit Cat: do jeito que o Dite é branquinho, acho que ele vai ficar beeem vermelhinho, tadinho dele XD (pelo menos eu acho o Dite bem branquinho n.n ou imagino ele assim x.x)_

_dark elfe: que é isso! Sua ficha estava boa o suficiente para garantir uma vaguinha aqui n0n Mas acho que o chibi Shura vai fazer a vida da Ayame um inferno X.xU_

_Mari Sushi: fui chamada de sensei!! O.O #desmaia# nunca fui chamada assim, que emoção XD Ela não é tão vagabunda assim, ela vai cuidar de um chibi Saga, e isso vai ser beeem desgastante o.o_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

Ai está o prólogo n.n No próximo as garotas vão aparecer n.n Só não sei se tooodas vão x.x Só não esperem um capítulo muito rápido, eu ainda tenho que escrever o terceiro de "Witchs and Wizards" e nem comecei o próximo TT.TT Paciência é uma virtude! (que por acaso eu não tenho muito, mas isso é um mero detalhe que pode ser esquecido XD)

Se quiserem mandar dicas ou opiniões de o que pode acontecer na fic, sou toda a olhos n0n (olhos porque eu vou ler e não ouvir xP)

Kissus n.u

Até a próxima n0n


	5. Capítulo 1

_**Chibi chibi!**_

_Disclaimer: os dourados não são meus, não eram e nunca serão TT.TT Triste realidade..._

_Dou todos os créditos à Pisces Luna pela idéia de namoradas para os saints_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

**_Capítulo 1_**

Depois da pequena confusão armada por Chronos, não demorou nem um dia para que os chibis enlouquecessem a deusa.

- Tiiiiia! O Shaka sujou a fralda! – gritou um chibi Milo tampando o nariz e fazendo cara de nojo – Limpa ele que ele tá fedendo! (crianças de 2 anos ainda usam fraldas né? X.x)

E quando Saori foi trocar a fraldinha do chibi Shaka, havia uma platéia de 13 mini espectadores. E quando ela abriu a fralda dele, eis que veio um coro:

- Ewwwww!!! – grunhiram todos, com exceção do chibi Mú, já que Shion não tinha achado uma boa atração para o menor.

- Que? Que contecheu??? Sholta eu!! – falou Mú, bastante curioso, se debatendo para se liberar.

- Você REALMENTE não vai querer saber Mú! – disse chibi Shion, não largando Mú de jeito nenhum.

Todo esse barulho acabou assustando o mini Shaka, que logo fez uma cara de choro. (isso parece tão fofo TT.TT)

- Não! Não chore! Olha só o que a tia faz – disse Saori, começando a desesperar-se, fazendo caretas numa tentativa de distrair o garoto. Mas pelo jeito as caretas só o assustaram mais, já que ele abriu um berreiro ainda maior.

Desesperada, ela o pegou no colo para acalmá-lo.

- BUAAAA!!! Mi sholta shua fea!! BUAAA!! – o chibi começou a puxar o cabelo da deusa, numa tentativa de se soltar.

Enquanto ela era, literalmente, descabelada por Shaka, os outros chibis resolveram sair e ir brincar de alguma coisa.

Afrodite tinha saído e pego algumas flores, e agora fazia uma coroa com elas. (habilidoso desde cedo n.n) Mask, Shura, Milo, Kanon e Saga foram direto para a lama brincar de guerrinha de bolinhas de lama, Aiolia e Aiolos, assim que viram a brincadeira, decidiram participar também. Shion levou Mú até uma árvore e começou a contar histórias para o pequeno, logo Dohko se juntou aos dois, mas ele contava histórias de terror, só que ao invés de ficar assustado, Mú adorou e começou a rir. (até imagino como seriam essas histórias... "e o garotinho entrou na cozinha, na esperança de encontrar um pedaço de seu bolo favorito, mas... não havia nada lá! E então o garotinho gritou desesperado" ohhhh! Assustador não XD) Deba resolveu ir para o refeitório ver se tinha algo de interessante para comer, e no fim, voltou com uma cesta cheia de doces. (ele me parece do tipo que come bastante n0n) E o pequeno Kamus, como não tinha nada para fazer, ficou olhando a guerrinha de lama até achar que já era hora do seu "soninho da tarde" e ir dormir na sombra de uma árvore.

Meia hora se passou, e os pequeninos começaram a se cansar de brincar, ou contar histórias, ou comer, ou fazer coroas de flores. Então todos decidiram acompanhar Kamus na soneca.

E quando Saori finalmente conseguiu fazer Shaka se acalmar e dormir, todos estavam descansando sob os galhos das árvores, dormindo como uns anjinhos, que certamente não eram. Ela não pode fazer nada além e suspirar.

- Nunca pensei que cuidar de crianças podia ser tão cansativo... acho que vou precisar de ajuda...

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

E logo no dia seguinte, jornais, sites na internet, autdoors (não sei bem como se escreve isso n.ñU), comerciais de TV, tinham o seguinte anúncio:

_Querendo que seus filhos criem mais responsabilidade?_

_Ganhar uma graninha extra?_

_Fazer ajudar aos necessitados?_

_Seu problema tem solução! Vire um babá agora ligando para o número:_

_BXAX – BXAX!!!_

_Faça logo sua inscrição, temos somente 14 vagas sobrando!_

_Obs.: Salário bom e à vista! _

_Obs2.: e se ainda não está convencido, quem está contratando vocês não niguém menos que Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido, bilhonária!!!_

\o\ Mudança de cena /o/

- Bem-vindos ao Santuário! – Disse Saori com um enorme sorriso de satisfação, aquelas 14 pessoas pareciam ser ótimas babás. (se bem que eu acho que ela tava é desesperada e nem olhou direito para ninguém -.-U) E ela não esperou ninguém falar nada e foi logo gritando. – Venham aqui crianças! – E todos foram aparecendo, olhando curiosos para seus "visitantes". – Cada um de vocês pode escolher um! Mas que não seja o mesmo do amiguinho ok?

Aquilo ofendeu a maioria, eles não eram brinquedos expostos numa loja! Mas ao ver o rostinhos alegres dos chibis correndo em sua direção, a maioria mudou de idéia. (a maioria, já que temos quem não gosta de crianças n.n)

O primeiro a encontrar alguém foi Shion, que se aproximou de uma garota com o cabelo na coloração rosa, ondulado e leves cachos nas pontas. Seus olhos eram parecidos com o de uma gata, eram grandes e castanhos, um pouco puxados para o dourado. No canto inferior (estou supondo que o inferior oks? n.n) havia um pequena, porém muito charmosa, pinta de nascença. Mas o que chamou a atenção do chibi foi o cabelo tão diferente dos demais que ele já tinha visto. (achou que ele nunca olhou o próprio cabelo o.oU Falem sério, o cabelo do Shion é bem diferente, mas não deixa de ser muito bonito n0n)

- Seu cabelo é diferente moça, me lembra algodão-doce! – falou o chibi Shion sorrindo de uma maneira adorável. – A senhora quer ser minha tia? n.n (tia porque eu não imagino eles falando babá, ficaria estranho xP)

- Que fofooo!! – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando – É claro que eu vou ser sua tia! E AI de quem tentar te tirar de mim! ò.ó ... Ah é! Meu nome é Emily! Mas pode me chamar de Tia algodão-doce! n0n

- Meu nome é Shion! – disse o garotinho sorrindo. – Eu moro ali ó! – e apontou para a casa de Áries.

- Shion... nome diferente, mas eu gostei XD Uhh! Agora que eu notei! Seu cabelo é verde!!! E você tem pintinhas ao invés de sobrancelhas!!!

- Eh? – Pronunciou um chibi Shion confuso.

- QUE LINDOO!! – gritou amassando o garoto num abraço.

Em outro canto...

Mariana, uma garota um tanto baixinha com cabelos encaracolados castanho-escuro e olhos castanho-claro estava meio perdida no meio de todos, até que uma coisa, ou melhor, alguém, agarrou sua perna.

- Mas o quê... – parou de falar ao ver um chibi Mú rindo, como se sua perna fosse um brinquedo muito interessante e divertido – Olha só o que temos aqui... como é o seu nome pequenino?

- Mú! – disse o chibi rindo.

- Não não! Eu perguntei o seu nome, não falei para você imitar uma vaca. – Mú fez uma carinha de irritado quando ela falou isso.

- Eu Mú! Eu Mú! – repetiu, apontando a si mesmo, soltando a perna dela.

- Não, você não é uma vaca. Agora me diga o seu nome. – disse a garota perdendo um pouco a paciência.

- Nião! Eu Mú! Nião vaca!

- Ahn? Seu nome é Mú? Tem certeza? – falou com um olhar de "What?"

- Shiiiiim! – gritou feliz pela moça ter entendido e logo grudou em sua perna de novo.

- Bom... meu nome é Mariana, mas o senhorito pode me chamar de Nana – disse "Nana" sorrindo amigavelmente. – Agora solte a minha perna para que eu possa carregá-lo.

- Não! Eu gotcho ashim! – respondeu Mú grudando ainda mais na perna dela.

Mariana fez o que pode para soltar o pequenino de sua perna, mas não conseguiu. Aquele garoto grudava mais que fãs doidas num ídolo! (o que me lembra fãs loucas perseguindo o Sasu-chan T.T Será que elas não percebem que ele pertence ao Naru-chan ¬¬# Sorry! Perdi a noção que a fic é de Saint Seiya u.u)

Em outro canto...

- Oi moça!!! – cumprimentou um alegre chibi Deba uma garota baixinha, pele morena, olhos pretos e cabelos tão escuros quanto seus olhos.

Tatiana, que estava distraída até o momento, se virou para ele e exclamou:

- Que criança grande!! O.O – isso deixou Deba um pouco triste, mas não deu nem meio segundo e ela logo completou, abraçando o chibi – Que fofooo!!! Porque eu nunca te vi antes???

- Não sei... difícil não me notar né? – respondeu sorrindo largamente.

- Impossível não notar! Olha só como você é grande e fofo! Como um mini-armário!!! Deixa eu ser sua babá??? – falou Tatiana super animada.

- Hahaha! Claro! – Deba respondeu, rindo. Aquela tia era legal!

- Eu me chamo Tatiana, mas me chame de Tati! Ou Tata!

- Eu sou Aldebaram! Mas todo mundo me chama de Deba! Você também pode me chamar assim!

- Hmm... eu prefiro mini-armário! Você se importa??? – perguntou - Claro que eu não vou te chamar assim sempre! – logo acrescentou, com medo que ele não gostasse. Mas ela falava tão alegremente que o chibi achou que mini-armário fosse um elogio vindo dela.

- Tá bom então Tatá!

Em outro canto...

Agata estava olhando ao redor, procurando algum chibi, até que viu um que parecia perfeita, já que ela tinha o cabelo verde, e ela amaaaava verde! Porém quando olhou de novo, ela já estava com outra moça, então acabou desistindo.

- Err... moça? – Perguntou Saga um pouco assustado com a aparência da garota.

Agata é uma garota baixinha, um pouco reta e com poucas curvas, na verdade aparenta ter de 14 a 16 anos no máximo. Tem cabelos lisos de cor prateada e enormes olhos cor de rosa, parecendo duas pedras gigantescas e assustadoras. Não que ela seja realmente assustadora, mas crianças se assustam facilmente com qualquer coisa. (fiz praticamente um ctrl c – crtl v , espero que não se importe n.nU) Ela, ao notar que ele estava assustado, resolveu fazer um brincadeirinha.

- Siiiiim? – disse com uma voz super fina, sem dizer assustadora, e olhos desorbitados.

- AHHH!!!! MAMIIII!!!!! \TT.TT/ - gritou o chibi, se escondendo no primeiro lugar que encontrou, atrás da garota que estava em sua frente. ( a Agata mesmo -.-U)

- Hahaha! Calma garoto! Foi só uma brincadeirinha n.n

- F-foi? – perguntou, ainda atrás da garota.

- Claro! Hohohohoho! – respondeu ela, rindo como só os loucos faziam, ou talvez como a Renge-chan de Ouran Koukou Host Club. (sinceramente, aquela garota é realmente doida u.uU Como se eu pudesse falar muito -.-U)

- ... – Saga ficou sem fala e só não corria porque sua pernas não o odebeciam.

- Mas em todo caso, a que deve a sua tão inestimada presença? – Questionou a garota, com um sorriso não muito confiável.

Um tempinho se passou, até que Saga percebeu que a pergunta era para ele e falou:

- E-eu eu... eu queria perguntar como vai ser o tempo amanhã! Isso! Como vai ser o tempo amanhã? Terrível? Que bom saber! Tchau tchau moça! – e saiu correndo para qualquer direção.

- Eu heim...Garoto estranho... o.o

Cinco minutos se passaram até que Saga voltou com um semblante derrotado.

- O que aconteceu garoto? Perdeu a guerra? – disse Agata com sarcasmo.

- Não... você vai ter que ser minha babá ç.ç

- Ihh! Acho que isso é pior que perder a guerra... – falou ela, com um sorriso enigmático em seu rosto.

- Waaa! Eu te odeio Kanooooooon!!!! – Gritou o garoto, pelo visto, seu irmão não quis trocar de babá com ele, já que todas as outras (e outros) já estavam ocupados. (os pequenos vão conhecendo suas babás quase que simultaneamente, por isso Saga não achou nenhum(a) disponível e quis trocar com a do irmão) (Não se preocupe Mari, ele logo começa a gostar da Agata, é só questão de tempo e costume XD)

Em outro canto...

Kanon havia se perdido no meio das pessoas, ele estava tentando encontrar seu irmão, até que alguém (literalmente) tropeçou nele.

- Aii! Que pedra enorme foi essa que eu não vi? T.T – uma garota de 1,70 m de altura, olhos azuis, cabelos negros curtinhos, até a metade do seu pescoço, e uma adorável franjinha, era a "acidentada".

- Um fantasma? o.o – Kanon olhava curioso a moça que estava caída no chão, ela tinha uma pele bastante branca, o que era muito incomum na Grécia. Até que ele percebeu que havia sido chamado de pedra, e não gostou nem um pouquinho disto. – Eiii!! Eu não sou uma pedra! ò.ó Só tenho a cabeça um pouco dura! u.ú

- ... você me chamou de fantasma? T.T (Isso não é uma carinha de choro não, é a carinha típica dos personagens quando estão falando "baka... T.T")

- Err... é que você tem a pele tão branquinha... passou muito pó de arroz antes de vir para cá? XD

- What did you just say? ¬¬ (o que você acabou de dizer? ¬¬) – disse a garota com uma expressão de "você está brincando com fogo garoto"

- Hã? O.O – Kanon não havia entendido melecas de nada, então pensou um pouco e depois falou – Você não é um fantasma!!! É um alien!!! O0O/

Com isso, Sara, o nome dela, deu uma típica caída em estilo anime. Kanon a encarou por um tempo, até que disse de novo:

- Você tá bem? Oo Posso te usar para ganhar ibope na televisão? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Que ibope o que! ¬¬ Eu não sou um alien! u.ú – repondeu a garota nervossa.

- Mas você é tão branquinha, sem contar que você fala em uma língua estranha e cai no chão sem tropeçar em nada!

- Eu mereço isso... – murmurou a garota batendo com a mão na testa – Mas... é de você que eu vou ter que cuidar? – Perguntou, olhando ao seu redor, vendo que todas as crianças já haviam arranjado alguém.

- É, acho que sim! – disse chibi Kanon – Hohohoho! Não sei porque, mas eu gostei de você XD – continuo, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Nisso, apareceu um chibi Saga correndo, e pelo que parece, ele estava mais desesperado que mulher em dia de liquidação de roupas. (vocês tem que ver minhas tias nesses dias -.-)

- Kanooooon! Você tem que me salvar! Troca de tia comigo! – mal chegou e Saga já foi falando.

- Não:P Eu gosto da minha tá? – disse Kanon mostrando a língua para seu irmão enquanto abraçava sua "tia"

- Mas Kanon! A minha é um terror!

- E você quer jogar ela para cima de mim? Nem pensar! ò.ó – dito isso, ele continuou baixinho na orelha do irmão. – De qualquer modo, nós podemos aprontar alguma com ela!

- Hmm... acho que isso não vai dar certo... tem certeza que você não quer trocar comigo? – olhinhos de cachorro pedindo comida

- Aham:P – Kanon não caia nessa, afinal, fora ele quem inventara essa técnica XD

- Chato! – e saiu correndo de novo, mas não sem antes gritar – EU TEREI MINHA VINGANÇAAAAAAA!!!

- Acho que vai ser eu mesmo né? – finalmente falou Sara, com uma gota na cabeça pela atitude do irmão do pequeno que estava a abraçando.

- E ainda tem dúvidas? Ò.ó

Continua... n.n

Momento 'vamos responder as reviews':

_Angel Vv: Hohohoho! XD São pequenos, meigos, fofos, adoráveis, apertáveis #muito adjetivos depois...# enfim, são os nossos douradinhos chibis n0n Você tem um travesseiro do pikachu? O.O #inveja inveja# XD_

_Pure-Petit Cat: sim, não era o Seiya. Acho que foi a convivÊncia com ele mesmo XD (se bem que eles quase nem se encontraram direito -.-U) Eu gosto do nome Mitsuo n.n Acho ele lindo! (assim como dezenas de outros nomes que não vem ao caso) E pode Ter certeza que eu não peguei Mitsuo do seu tio não XD_

_Camila-sama: ok ok, eu deixo a Sessí ser amiga do Tamago, mas só porque a minha bondade não tem limite n.u #pisam em cima# ai x.x Bom, se a Afrodite tivesse ganho, não teríamos dourados chibis XD Mas eu vou fazer uma enquete para ver se mais alguém apoia que eu faça algo como "afeição de um chibi mais para outro chibi do que para os outros" Tipo, um Milo mais preocupado com um Kamus e vice-versa #olhinhos brilhando# Mas tudo depende da resposta das leitoras u.ù_

_Mari Sushi: #recebe o diploma# ahh! Esse é o terceiro diploma da minha vida #chora de emoçã# mas como os outros foram do colégio, esse conta mais XD Ah, eu já vi um pouco dessa história dos "países baixos" o.o/ Mas se quiser dar mais detalhes, não me importo, gosto de mitologia n.n Tia Lua já apareceu, espero que não tanha ficado muito fora da personalidade dela o.o Cai lá Marii/o/ #torcida organizada com pompons# uhuul! #escorrega numa casa de banna# malditos macacos T.T_

_dark elfe:que bom que gostou do prólogo! #olhinhos felizes# Bom, a corrida de lesmas foi porque eu não imaginei nada mais tedioso que isso (além do que, é bem clichezinho também xP) A Aya ainda não apareceu, mas vou fazer o possível para tentar fazer ela aparecer o mais rápido possível! (tá tudo dependendo da minha força de vontade antes de começar as aulas -.-U Não tenha muitas esperanças x.xUUU)_

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga: Que bom que você está acompanhando! Sorry que não tenha entrado #olhinhos pedindo desculpas# Hohoho! Não vejo a Saori tão chata assim XD mas acho que é mais porque eu gosto da deusa Atena -.-U (a da mitologia mesmo n.n)_

_Tamyy: thanks por acompanhar! n0n Sou uma garota feliz por isso n.n/_

\o\ /o/ \o/ \o\ /o/

E aí esta o primeiro capítulo! \o/ No próximo conhecemos mais moças e seus chibis n0n (ainda não escrevi ele -.-) E talvez demore um pouquinho para mim postar porque tenho que escrever o cap 2 de "Witchs and Wizards" e daqui a pouco minhas aulas começam ¬¬ #chuta o colégio# machuquei o pé agora T.T

Bom, como as donas das personagens podem ver, eu exagerei um pouco em algumas características das moças, mas eu fiz isso para... hmm.. diferenciar melhor cada uma XD Espero que não se importem, e se se importarem, é só dar um aviso que eu melhoro ok? n.n

PERGUNTA! Eu estava pensando... pessoa me perguntaram o que aconteceria se a Afrodite ganhasse na brincadeira... primeiramente, se ela ganhasse, não teríamos chibis XD Segundo, provavelmente eu faria yaoi -.-U Então a pergunta é exatamente sobre isso! Ò.Ó O que vocês acham da mestra Afrodite jogar um encantozinho em alguns chibis (se eu for fazer, só faria com casais que eu me sentisse confortável em escrever, senão sairia uma meleca total X.x) para fazê-los terem mais afeição por outro determinado chibi? Como, um Kamyu mais preocupado com um Miluxo. Mas de qualquer maneira, eu não faria os chibis se beijarem T.T Só seria uma preocupação fofa, uma vontade de brincar mais com um, e essas coisas fofas n.n

"Casais" que eu faria:

- Milo e Kamus (acho os dois extremamente fofos juntos n.n Meu casal preferido n0n)

- Mask e Dite (os dois ficam sim muito lindos juntos u.ú)

- Tentaria um Mú e Shaka (já que os dois só tem dois aninhos /)

- E um Dohko e Shion (um casal de velhinhos com aparência jovem XD Aqui no caso, aparência beeeeem jovem o.oU)

- O Saga e Kanon eu já vou fazer um ter uma preocupação maior um com o outro, pois os dois são irmãos e ainda gêmeos u.ú/

Mas tudo está nas suas mãos queridas leitoras n.n E podem falar que casal vocês apoiariam e qual não apoiariam. Falando que a opinião da babá de cada chibi correspondente vale muito! O.O Se ela não quiser, não vou poder fazer nada a respeito n.ñU

Bom... e é isso minna! n.n Espero respostas e opiniões n0n

Kissus n.u

Até a próxima n0n/


End file.
